24 Years Old
by Clai Ka-Chan
Summary: Dipertemmukan saat dikandungan. Terpisah dan dijodohkan saat berumur 1 hari dan bertemu kembali disaat usia beranjak dewasa. Banyak kemungkinan untuk terpisah maupun berpisah. Tetapi tetap saja, kedua orang tua-lah yang mempersatukannya kembali


~Akashi Senior~

Malam yang begitu dingin, jalanan yang begitu sepi, dan kebahagiaan yang begitu diresapi. Jam analog yang melingkar ditangan benar-benar tepat menunjukkan tengah malam.

Tengah malam begini emang asyik untuk berpergian keluar kota. Begitulah yang difikirkan oleh kepala keluarga yang satu ini. Tidak peduli dengan larangan sang ayah dan tidak peduli seberapa ngantuknya sang istri –yang saat itu tengah tertidur pulas– , ia tetap melesat pergi menuju tempat yang akan membuat-nya dan istri-nya bisa berdua.

Tunggu dulu! Berdua? . . . Tidak! Bukan mereka berdua saja. Ada satu lagi.

 _~*~_ _*~_ _*~_ _*~_ _(AkaKuro)~_ _*~_ _*~_ _*~_ _*~_

 **24 Year's Old**

Kuroko no basuke a _re_ _belon_ _gs_ _to_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

24 Year's Old _stor_ _y_ _belong to_ Ka-Chan.G. Pe-Chan

Rated: T

 **PERINGATAN!**

OOC, Typo, Garing, Gaje, EYD Ancur, Etc.

Summary:

"Dipertemmukan saat dikandungan. Terpisah dan dijodohkan saat berumur 1 hari dan bertemu kembali disaat usia beranjak dewasa. Banyak kemungkinan untuk terpisah maupun berpisah. Tetapi tetap saja, kedua orang tua-lah yang mempersatukannya kembali."

 **.**

 _ **If you don't like, don't read**_

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

 _~*~_ _*~_ _*~_ _*~_ _(AkaKuro)~_ _*~_ _*~_ _*~_ _*~_

 _~*~Bahagian Wahid~_ _*~_

"Ugh..."

Keluh seseorang yang terbangun dari tidurnya telah membuat seseorang disampingnya tersenyum. 'Istriku sudah bangun rupanya' pinta seseorang itu dalam hati.

Dan keluhan yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir semerah persik itupun tak henti-hentinya mengalun yang sukses membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya merasa terganggu.

"Sayang, ada apa?" Tanya-nya sembari mencari tempat yang pas untuk menghentikan laju mobil yang dikendarainya.

"Akhhh...S-sakit!" gumamnya lirih.

"Perutku...sakit. Akh..!" ia memegang perut bawahnya, keringat dingin benar-benar telah membasahi setiap lekuk wajahnya. Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang terbebas menjadi satu-satunya pilihan untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

Merasa dicari oleh sang istri, pria yang sedaritadi cemas akan keadaan sang istri –langsung– memberhentikan laju mobilnya dan tak sengaja mematikan mesinnya. Menangkup tangan sang istri secepatnya adalah tujuan utamanya. "S-shiori. Apa kamu mau melahirkan?" Tanyanya harap-harap cemas.

Sedangkan sang istri hanya dapat mengangguk lemas, meremas kuat lengan fabric milik suami adalah pilihan. Buliran bening seenaknya meluncur dari sudut mata sang istri, yang dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meringis perih.

Si calon ayah yang satu ini hanya bisa mengangguk paham atas kesakitan yang dirasakan istri tercinta dan melepaskan secara perlahan tangan istrinya yang menggenggam kuat lengannya. Dengan cepat meraih kunci yang masih senantiasa tergantung manis di tempatnya dan mulai untuk menghidupkan mobilnya kembali seraya berkata kepada sang istri tercinta agar ia bisa bertahan sebentar lagi. Namun naas, benda tumpangannya ini tidak mau hidup, beberapa kalipun ia coba, hasilnya tetap sama. Dia mengumpat dan memukul stir mobil kuat.

Cemas dengan keadaan sang istri, dongkol dengan mobilnya yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa dikasih hati. Mambuka pintu kemudi dan keluar sendiri, berusaha untuk berfikir jernih agar mendapat pencerahan. Berjalan cepat kedepan mobil dan langsung membuka kapnya.

Buuussss...

Asap mengepul berlomba untuk keluar dari thermostat-nya. Ck...mobilnya mati disaat-saat seperti ini? Yang benar saja.

Dan setelahnya dia mulai merutuki diri sendiri karena lupa untuk menyervis mobilnya yang satu ini, dan jadwal servis nya telah lewat 3 bulan lalu. Mobilnya bisa dikatakan antik, dan dia tidak akan mau membawa mobil antik yang satu ini kalau tidak karena sang istri yang telah bertitah. Dan dia juga tidak mau membelinya kalau tidak karena hobi sang istri terhadap barang-barang antik.

Secepat kilat merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang, cepat-cepat menggeser gambar gembok yang ada, mencari nama seseorang dan langsung menyentuh tulisan call dan benda persegi panjang itu langsung ia telpelkan ke telinga.

Tut...tut...tut...

Sambungan terputus sedetik setelahnya. Ck! Sial, apa lagi ini? Panggilannya tak tersambung. Dan apa yang terjadi?

Kepala keluarga yang akan menjadi ayah satu ini hampir saja membuang ponselnya kejurang terdekat kalau ia tidak meningat batapa banyaknya dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya yang sengaja ia simpan didalamnya.

No signal. Tulisan yang tertera di sudut layar ponselnya telah membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Dikaki gunung seperti ini tidak ada sinyal? Dizaman sekarang? Yang benar saja. Siapa saja, tolong ingatkan dia untuk menyuruh orang membuat tower sebanyak-banyaknya didaerah ini.

Dia mengumpat lagi. Berlari dan membuka pintu kemudi dan langsung mencari sebotol air ialah jalan penyelesaian untuk masalah ini. Tetapi sayangnya, ia idak mendapatkan sebotol kecilpun didalam mobilnya. Mengingat-ingat jarak dan waktu yang harus ditempuhnya untuk sampai ke vila diatas gunung miliknya tidak membuatnya berfikir untuk membawa perbekalan.

Yaampun, apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang? Mencari bantuan? Tetapi dimana ia bisa mendapatkannya? Ini tengah malam, ingat!. Jalanan sangat sepi, bisa dikatakan hanya dia pengguna jalan disini. Disebelah kanan hanya ada tebing tinggi menjulang. Disebelah kiri? Hanya ada jurang.

Ya tuhan apa dosa yang telah masaomi perbuat?, teriaknya ngilu didalam hati.

Yaampun! Yang benar saja. Dia hanya ingin memenuhi permintaan istrinya seminggu lalu yang memintanya untuk pergi kepuncak didekat pedesaan pada akhir pekan. Niatnya mulia bukan? Mengabulkan permintaan seorang istri yang sedang hamil tua. Walaupun terlambat mengabulkannya.

Tetapi kenapa ini yang harus didapatkannya? Melihat istrinya menderita karena kesakitan, ini bukanlah harapannya sejak awal ketika ia meninggalkan mansionnya. Kepanikan mulai menjalar dikepalanya. Tidak! Memang sudah dari tadi dia panik sehingga tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Dan seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia panik.

Masaomi mulai berjalan cepat kearah sang istri. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kali ini. Apakah hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya? Mendengar isakan kesakitan shiori sukses membuat hatinya teriris-iris. Mengelus lembut puncak kepala sang istri, meciumnya dan memeluknya, berharap sakit yang shiori derita bisa perlahan-lahan hilang.

"Shiori, bertahanlah. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melahirkan disini", 'karna itu sangat tidak Akashi sekali'. Tambahnya dalam hati.(*author digampar). Dan mengecup kening berkeringan sang istri. Sang istri –Akashi Shiori– hanya dapat memberikan senyuman lembut yang disinyalir berasal ari hati terdalam.

Dari sang istri, masaomi beralih untuk mengecup pelan calon bayi –perut sang istri– yang akan member warna baru untuk dirinya dan sang istri dan seraya berkata, "Hey, junior. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kamu ingin cepat-cepat melihat tou-sama dan kaa-sama sehingga kamu ingin cepat keluar? Apa didalam sana sudah tidak nyaman lagi?", Tanyanya seraya tertawa pelan dan mengelusnya lembut, "Sabar sedikit lagi ya, jangan membuat kaa-sama mu -sama janji, tou-sama tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar disini. Jadi bersabarlah, tou-sama tidak mau kalau kamu keluar sekarang, kamu dan kaa-sama mu tidak mendapat perawatan khusus. Otou-sam sangat menyayangimu, junior." Seru masaomi dengan senyuman lembutnya dan sekali mencium perut buncit sang istri.

Walaupun shiori masih terlihat kesakitan, ia bersyukur. Kesakitan yang dialami calon ibu ini tidak separah yang tadi.

"Bersabarlah shiori, aku akan memikirkan cara agar kamu dan calon anak kita bisa selamat".

 _~*~_ _*~_ _*~_ _*~_ _(AkaKuro) Curhatan Author~_ _*~_ _*~_ _*~_ _*~_

Hutang…hutang, hutang…nambah lagi hutang….~

Hallo! Ka muncul lagi dengan hutang terbaru…

Memasukkan Akashi senior kecerita rasanya gimanaaa gitu…

Maaf ya kalau Akashi seniornya ooc, ane gak tau sifat asli mereka….

Sebenarnya adegan disaat mobilnya kakek Akashi mogok itu termasuk kedalam adegan real yang udah Ka alami sendiri, tapi Ka gak sengenes itu dan syukurnya Ka lagi enggak bawa ibu-ibu hamil, jadi bisa napas lega. Fyuuhhh~

Ohya, kalian pasti taukan siapa yang ada dikandungan nenek Akashi. Dan coba TEBAK…ntu anaknya bakalan lahir ditempat apa disemak-semak ya…?

Ka bakalan ngelanjutin tergantung peminat dan respon aja, kalau gak ada yang minat baca ni cerita dan gak ada yang ngerespon, yaudah gak bakalan lanjut deh…dan kalau lanjut, ini cerita bakalan owari gak lebih dari capter panca~

Tapi makasih loh yang udah mau ngebaca cerita Ka yang satu ini sampai ke curhatan Ka yang amat gaje. Dan Ka lebih suka keripik pedas dari pada keripik manis~

Sampai jumpa dilain waktu~


End file.
